


Sorry...

by Muffinlover246



Series: PWP/One shots [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Apology Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 19:25:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8813212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muffinlover246/pseuds/Muffinlover246
Summary: Sammy's been mad at Dean for a little over a week and Dean has an idea on how to get him to forgive him.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~“Sam, look I’m sorry” Dean said through Sam's closed bedroom door, “I didn't realize that clowns still scared you.”“You damn well knew I was still afraid of clowns.” Sam said as he opened the door, staring Dean in the eye as he spoke. “I am never forging you.”“But-” Dean begins to say before the door is slammed in his face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I've been reading a lot of Wincest recently and thought i'd give it a try.  
> Hope you enjoy!

“Sam, look I’m sorry” Dean said through Sam's closed bedroom door, “I didn't realize that clowns still scared you.”

“You damn well knew I was still afraid of clowns.” Sam said as he opened the door, staring Dean in the eye as he spoke. “I am never forging you.”

“But-” Dean begins to say before the door is slammed in his face.

 

One Week later

Sam has managed to live without speaking to Dean for the past week and Dean knows he needs to do something about it before he loses is mind.

Time to put is plan into action.

Dean strides over to where Sam is watching a documentary saving the penguins of something. Dean stands in front of the TV but Sam doesn’t even look at him, its as if he doesn’t exist.

“Sam.” Dean says sounding defeated, “I can't live like this”

Sam still doesn’t look up so Dean keeps talking and takes a step close to Sam

“I miss you and what we used to have,” Dean says as he steps even closer. Sam is shifting in his seat but he doesn’t make an effort to move or say anything.

“But.” Dean says as he crouches in between the larger mans legs, “I know I can seem a tad unfair at times-”

“Not to mention stubborn” Sam says with a huff

“Well, what can I say” Dean says grinning “It's a family trait”

Sam chuckles at that and soon the tension is lifted and they are back to two normal brothers enjoying an inside joke about just how fucked up their family is.

“Back to my original plan however,” Dean says after a moment, “I want to apologize to you.”

Dean brings his hand up to his brother's crotch and Sam's eyes widen with excitement. Dean rubs his hand over the fabric and feels the soft flesh underneath harden.

“I've missed you too little brother.” Dean says smiling

Dean unzips Sam's jeans and looks at the tent his brother's cock is pitching.  
Dean rubs his thumb over the moist head through the fabric of the boxers causing Sam to throw his head back and shutter uncontrollably.

Dean pulls down the boxers and licks a slow line up Sam's cock before taking the entire thing inside of his mouth.

“Oh fuc- Dean” Sam says in praise. Dean hums on Sam's dick causing more pleasure to surge through him. Dean tastes the pre-cum leaking from Sam and remembers that he doesn’t want him cumming just yet. Sam has his hand n Dean's hair when Dean pulls away just before Sam cums.

“I'm not to fond of this apology.” Sam says through gritted teeth

“You will.” Dean says as he leans up and presses his lips to Sam's. It has only been a few weeks since they've done this but it feels like a lifetime, and he knows Sam feels it too because he deepens the kiss and explores Dean's mouth like this is the first time they've done this.

“I have a surprise for you.” Dean says as he gets up stretches his hand out to Sam. Sam leaves his pants in the living room and follows Dean to his bedroom. 

“Close your eyes.” Dean says when they get into the room, Sam chuckles but complies.

Dean hastily undresses and gets in all-fours on the bed with is ass facing Sammy.

“Okay,” Dean says “You can open your eyes now.”

Sam open his eyes expecting to see his brother naked, of course, but not naked with a butt plug in. Sam approaches the bed and inspects it.

“Dean,” Sam says, “Does this mean...”

“Yes.” Dean says, “I want you to fuck me.”

Sam goes quiet and Dean fears he's made a mistake but before he can process what's happening Sam is flipping him on his back and looking down at him.

“If we do this.” Sam says in a low, barely audible voice in Dean's ear. “We do this my way, and I want to see you.”

Sam moves the toy around and watches as Dean's head fall back in absolute pleasure. Sam grabs Dean's cock and begins a slow stroking rhythm as he pulls the toy out and pushes it back in, watching his ass wink in the process.

“God Dean,” Sam says, “You're ass is amazing”

“Tell me something I don't know Sammy” Dean retorts.

Sam squints his eyes and takes Dean's cock into his mouth without putting his lips over his teeth. Dean grips the sheets in a tight fist and moans incoherent words.

Sam pulls the toy out completely and replaces it with 3 of his fingers, stretching Dean to what he thinks is the most he could take. But he's seen Sam's cock and knows his limit is going to be pushed. 

But he wants it. He wants it so bad it hurts.

“Sammy,” Dean croaks “Sammy please.”

Sam takes his brother's cock out of his mouth with a satisfying 'pop' and crawls over his brother so his face is over Dean's

“Please what?” Sammy says in a low voice next to Dean's ear, “What do you want Dean?”

Sam's fingers haven’t left Dean's ass and it's making it pretty difficult for Dean to form coherent sentences.

“Want you in me.” Dean says, “Want you to take me”

Sam leans down and brings their mouths together in a slow yet passionate kiss. 

“Anything you want Dean” Sam says as he breaks the kiss and pulls his fingers out of Dean's ass.

Sam licks a strip down Dean's body and presses himself against Dean's entrance with the head of his cock when he when he reaches Dean's cock. 

“Ready?” Sam asks

Dean nods his head feverishly and Sam begins to push in slowly, stretching Dean wider than the toy or Sam's fingers ever did. When Sam bottoms out he looks down at Dean, silently asking for permission to move, and he responds with a desperate, “Yes, please move.”

Sam starts a slow rhythm and hits Dean's prostate every time, but he's going too slow for it to build up to anything.

“Fuck me Sammy,” Dean begs, “Please.”

With that Sam begins to slide in and out at a much faster pace than before, causing an orgasm to build in Dean's abdomen.

“You're so tight Dean,” Sam says as he begins to fist Dean's cock. Dean moans and Sam sees that Dean is about to blow so he fucks into him faster as he says, “Cum for me.”

Dean comes almost instantly and Sam doesn’t last much longer after he does.

Sam collapses next to Dean and they sit in a tranquil silence only broken by the low heavy breathing of either man. 

“So,” Dean says after a few minutes, “Am I forgiven?”

“I don't know,” Sam says, “I might need a little more convincing.”  
He rolls over and begins to kiss Dean lazily and starts to trail down his neck.

“I cant say I blame you,” Deans says “Always best to be thorough.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to try writing some prompts so if you have one you'd like me to write leave it in the comments below and i'll do my best to bring it to life.
> 
> Have a great day! :-)


End file.
